1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact, and more particularly to a compressible contact for electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,602 issued to Hwang on Apr. 11, 2006 discloses a contact for electrical connector. The contact comprises a first contact pin having a pair of first hooks and a first beam, a second contact pin having a pair of second hooks and a second beam, and a coiled spring surrounding around the first and second contact pins. The coiled spring is compressed between a latched position and an unlatched position. The first hooks engage with the second hooks under a force generated along the mating direction at the unlatched position. The first hooks engage with the second beam and the second hooks engage with the first beam at the latched position.
The first hooks and the second hooks could not engage with each other reliably. It is complicated to form the first hooks on the first contact pin and the second hooks on the second contact pin.
Hence, an improved contact for electrical connector is highly desired.